pass it on
by extraordinaire
Summary: SASUSAKU ONESHOT. Because, even at the age of five, Team 7 consisted of an emo boy and a cheery girl that were obviously in love with each other, a blonde boy always there to point it out, and even a yucky, grey-haired sensei. Happy Birthday, Sasuke!


**Pairing**: Sasuke and Sakura  
**Rating**: K  
**Summary**: _Because, even at the age of five, Team 7 consisted of an emo boy and a cheery girl that were obviously in love with each other, a blonde boy always there to point it out, and even a yucky, grey-haired sensei. _

**Note**: Um, yeah, I'm bored and tired at its 4:30 in the morning and I can't sleep, but that didn't stop me from writing! The idea came to me when I realized what day it was! And I do realize that most schools wouldn't have school during this time, but just pretend they do.

**Just saying**: (Meg, you're a terrible, evil, incredibly not cool butt-munch for leaving me)

**For**: Sasuke-kun Uchiha! (happy birthday, my dear back-up hubbie – Edward Cullen comes first, sorry sweetums)

* * *

_**pass it on**_

**Sasuke**_/Sakura/**Naruto**_

* * *

_**Pst, Sakura-chan…**_

_Naruto-kun, we're passing notes. You don't have to do the whole secretive thing._

_**Right. But anyways, guess what I just found out?**_

_That there really isn't a god made out of ramen?_

_**There isn't!!**_

_Oh Kami-sama._

_**But anyways, that is far from the point. You still have to guess though.**_

_You found that you had a brain?_

_**Sakura-chan, you're being mean! Maybe it's 'cause you're hanging out with mean crushes lately.**_

_What the heck are you talking about, Naruto?_

_**No –kun?**_

_Now you're just being silly. _

_**Whatever. But Ino and I just had an intelligent conversation.**_

_Ino and you, in the same sentence with intelligent. Something is wrong here._

_**SAKURA-CHAN! STOP! THIS IS IMPORTANT!**_

_What?_

_**Okay, anyways, I found out that you like Sasuke-teme. **_

_No, I don't. _

_**SAKURA-CHAN LIKES SASUKE-TEME! SAKURA-CHAN LIKES SASUKE-TEME!**_

_Ugh, you're so…stupid._

_**Stupid? Sakura-chan, you CANNOT say that word! We're only seven for ramen's sake!**_

_Sorry Naruto-kun, you just got me so mad. And I don't like him._

_**Right, right, you don't like him. YOU LOVE HIM!**_

_No I don't!_

_**Just admit it.**_

_Fine! FINE! I LOVE SASUKE UCHIHA WITH A BURNING PASSION OF A THOUSAND AND THREE SUNS! Happy?_

_**Yes! Excuse me. I have to go and talk to Sasuke.**_

_What? What? NO!_

_**What?**_

_You can't tell him that I love him._

_**Why not?**_

'_Cause he just can't know. It's NOT cool, okay?_

_**Why?**_

'_Cause a guy can't know when a girl loves him!_

_**Why not?**_

_Well first off, he doesn't like me, and secondly, it would just RUIN his birthday all together. Seriously. _

_**How do YOU know he doesn't like you? And it's his birthday?**_

_I just know. He calls me names and is mean. If he liked me, he wouldn't. And aren't you supposed to be his bestest friend?_

_**A guy's way of digging a girl is teasing her. And I'm his BFF, but, hey, I'm a Homosapoon (go social studies!) and am allowed to make mistakes.**_

_So you like me? And it's a Homosapien, you silly-head._

_**Of course I like you Sakura-chan! You're one cool gal! Oh, right. I blame Kakashi-sensei. **_

_See, he only likes me as a friend! And you blame EVERYTHING on Kakashi-sensei. _

_**No. He likes you and dreams about you and wants to give you kissies, even if you have cooties. And it's not my fault that he reads yucky things and is always late.**_

_Ew! Kissies?? I'm too young! And I don't have cooties Naruto Uzumaki! You do you loser! Just because he's gross and late doesn't mean you can be so mean!_

_**No one is ever too young for kissies! Just the other day I was trying to give kissies to Hinata-chan and she fainted on me! I'm not a loser, you hiney-hole! I can be mean to whoever I want to be mean too!**_

_Naruto, you can't just give girls kissies and expect them to NOT faint; especially Hinata-chan. How could you say that? Did Iruka-sensei teach you that? 'Cause it's just NOT nice you meanie! Just like your mean to me!_

_**Why Hinata-chan? Iruka-sensei told me to be nice to girls and then they will like me and my super chill personality. And I can say it 'cause I'm cool and you're not! And I'm not mean to you! I love ya, Sakura-chan!**_

_Because she likes you, you baka! They don't like your personality! Work harder! And Naruto-kun, you can't love me! That's gross!_

_**I like her too! She's my friend! I'm working hard. Stop being so mean. But you love Sasuke-teme! Why can't I love you?**_

_Oh geez Naruto-kun. You're really silly. I'm sorry I'm mean. You can't love me because you can only love one person._

_**I love my mommy!**_

_But no, you can't like her–like her. You can only love her 'cause she's your mommy. You love the girl who you give your snack to at snack-time 'cause you want to be nice._

_**I give you my snack sometimes! **_

_Ugh, it's different Naruto-kun. I love Sasuke-kun 'cause I give him my snack and think about him all the time, and when I'm older, I wanna marry him on a beach._

_**Why a beach?**_

_Naruto, you're missing the important part of the story._

_**Right, right, falling in love. My mommy married my daddy. So that means I can't marry her?**_

_Right! 'Cause that'd be mean._

_**Okay! I'm getting it now!**_

_Good job!_

_**Okay, now, I'm gonna go and wish Sasuke-teme a happy birthday. **_

_Wait, but you can't tell him that I like him!_

_Naruto-kun! Get back here!_

* * *

_**Hey Sasuke-teme.**_

**Hn.**

_**You can't 'hn' someone through note-passing. It's kinda just wrong. **_

**Whatever. What do you want?**

_**I came to wish you a happy birthday.**_

…

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE-TEME!**_

**How did you know?**

_**Sakura-chan told me. I should go and tell Kakashi-sensei so we can sing it later!**_

…**no…**

_**Whatever. How did Sakura-chan know your birthday and I didn't?**_

…**hn…**

_**That's not helpful.**_

**Whatever.**

_**Okay, anyways, guess what Ino just told me?**_

**I don't care.**

_**Ugh, well, anyways, it has to do with Sakura-chan.**_

**Whatever.**

_**And you, too.**_

…**hn…**

_**You want to know, don't you?**_

**No, I don't.**

_**Fine, whatever, I'm just going to go and tell Sakura-chan that you're superly, madly, incredibly in love with her!**_

**No! Stop!**

_**Haha, I knew it.**_

**Knew what?**

_**That you love her.**_

**No I don't. **

_**Well, whatever, 'cause I know that she likes you!**_

**She does?**

_**Wait, no, she doesn't.**_

**Baka. Don't tell people things that aren't true.**

_**SAKURA-CHAN LOVES YOU!**_

…

_**Haha, you're just so speechless, 'cause you love her too!**_

**No I don't.**

_**So you DON'T wanna get her birthday present from you?**_

**She got me a present?**

_**Yup! I'll tell her to give it to you, okay?**_

**Will I like it?**

_**I think so. I don't think you'll get cooties, since Sakura-chan doesn't have any.**_

**Why would I get cooties?**

_**You'll see…**_

* * *

_**Sakura-chan!**_

_Ugh, what do you want Naruto-kun? I'm trying to work on my project._

_**You can work on the lemon-clock later. Right now I just talked to Sasuke-teme!**_

_And…?_

_**Oh, well, he knows what he wants you to give him for his birthday!**_

_I did get him some tomatoes…_

_**But he wants something else; something better!**_

_What?_

_**He wants a kiss!**_

…

_**Sakura-chan, are you okay? Your face just got really, really red.**_

_Oh, I'm fine. But he wants, um…THAT?_

_**Yup!**_

_Oh, well, when does he want it?_

_**NOW!**_

_Now??_

_**Yup!**_

_But I'm not ready!_

_**Just do it, Sakura-chan. I bet your kissies are amazing.**_

_Alright, i'll, just, um, go up to him…_

_**Go Sakura-chan!**_

* * *

"Naruto, by chance, do you know why Sakura is currently kissing an incredibly red Sasuke?" Kakashi-sensei questioned his blonde student who cackled evilly.

"Hehe, happy birthday, you _butt-munch_."

* * *


End file.
